ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Spider-Man: The Series episodes
The list of episodes of the ideal fanfiction TV series, Spider-Man: The Series. Season One # Spider-Man Begins, Part 1: With Great Power - Average high school student Peter Parker thought that he has a tough life with high school like dealing with bullies like Flash Thompson, having a awkward crush on Mary Jane Watson, and being a social outcast, he begin to rethink that when he find himself getting spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider while on a school field trip at Horizon Labs. # Spider-Man Begins, Part 2: With Great Responsibility - As Peter work on mastering and controlling his newfound powers, he soon than decide of using his powers of getting some cash and becoming famous by being a wrestler and battling Crusher Hogan. Meanwhile, Horizon Labs CEO Max Modell fired scientist Dr. Miles Warren, after discovery his twisted genetic experiments, causing him to has a great hatred to both Max and Horizon Labs. # Spider-Man Begins, Part 3: Big Time Super-Hero - Having caught his uncle's killer and feeling guilt of what he done, Peter now use his powers to fight crime and help peoples as Spider-Man where Dr. Miles Warren was caught in a lab accident where he turn into a Jackal-like creature where he seek revenge on Max for firing him and took away his experiments where Spider-Man set out of saving his idol and defeat his first supervillain. # The Man with the Thousands Faces - When inter-national criminal know as the Chameleon, a master of disguise, arrives to begin his new crime spree in America, as Spider-Man set out of trying to stop him, he find himself trouble of finding who's the real one and who isn't while the Chameleon soon begin disguising himself as Spider-Man. # Shriek of the Vulture - While Peter jugging of working at his newfound job at the Daily Bugle, run by the obnoxious, yet loud-mouthed J. Jonah Jameson, who Peter soon learn that he believe Spider-Man to be a menace to society, scientist Adrian Toomes is forced to go on retirement, due to his age, where he become the vengeful Vulture where Spider-Man must defeat him while taking pictures of his alter-ego to his boss in the process. # The Uncanny Spider-Man - # Cyborg Slayer - Dr. Spencer Smythe, a big fan of J. Jonah Jameson, arrives at the Daily Bugle where he reveal that he created a robot know as the Spider-Slayer where he create it to hunt down and eliminating Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter's Aunt May want him to go on a date with her friend's niece, who he don't know that her friend's niece is Mary Jane. # Parlor Tricks - After taking # Payback - # Spider-Man vs. the Crime Master - # Follow the White Rabbit - # Double Trouble - # The Rise of Dr. Octopus - Season Two #''And Than There Were Six'' - # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics